


Never Have I Ever

by 19Ballum93



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Mentions of Lady Gaga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19Ballum93/pseuds/19Ballum93
Summary: What if Callum was at Sharon and Louise's birthday party, and he, Ben, Jay, and Lola had a game of Never Have I Ever?
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Jay Brown/Lola Pearce
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at an EastEnders/Ballum fanfiction. Not much of a plot, I wrote this for fun after Callum wasn't featured in last Tuesday's episode of EastEnders. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
> JackBatchelor3 on both Twitter and Tumblr.

"Jay, I know my boyfriend is your number one employee," said Ben, "but it seems unfair to leave him to sort out the stiffs, when he should be dealing with..." Ben trailed off and glanced down towards his waist with a smirk, making Jay and Lola grimace.

"Leave it out, Ben!" exclaimed Jay, "He shouldn't be too long any way."

"Well talk of the devil," added Lola, as she nodded towards taller man, dressed in a dark blue shirt, who had just entered e20.

"Ah Babe! You finally made it!" called Ben, as he got up from his chair to pull Callum into a kiss.

"You're not drunk already are you?" Callum asked, as he and Ben pulled away from their kiss.

"Well that depends," Ben answered jokingly, "am I straight? No. Besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't wait for you to join in?"

"A drunk one."

"Oi! I'm the sarky one in this relationship, not you."

"Are you two lovebirds joining us or not?" interupted Lola, as Ben and Callum sat down with her and Jay in the corner booth by the main door.

"What's with all the shot glasses?" Callum asked.

"We promised Ben ONE game of Never Have I Ever," explained Jay, "and he's promised to look after Lexi tonight."

"Gotta satisfy everyone in someway or another," added Ben, as he glanced down towards Callum's waist, giving him a smirk and a wink.

"Again with the stiffs," Jay tutted, "come on then," he added, "this game was your idea."

"I'll start," said Lola, "never have I ever...kissed a girl."

Jay, Ben, and Callum took a shot each.

"Be more creative than that Lo," Ben replied, "how about, never have I ever 'slept' with a girl."

Once again, Jay, Ben, and Callum took a shot each.

"Ben," smirked Lola, "even you are more creative than that."

"I'm just getting started."

"How about," suggested Jay, "never have I ever...tried to kiss a straight guy."

"You bastard," mouthed Ben, as he took a shot.

Callum and Lola both looked at Ben as they tried not to laugh.

"Who?" asked Callum.

Ben didn't answer, he just nodded towards Jay.

"Jay?!" laughed Lola, "When?"

"Nearly five years ago," Ben answered, "couple of weeks before Ian and Jane got married again. Anyway, your turn Babe."

"Never have I ever..." Callum started, "slept with my cousin."

Lola thought 'finally' as she and Ben each took a shot.

"Well it's no wonder you lot agreed to play this game," Ben laughed, "perfect excuse to gang up on me."

"Well in that case," Louise added, as she came over intending to greet Callum, "never have I ever, dressed up as Lady Gaga, AND performed LoveGame...to Shirley."

Ben gave Louise an evil stare as he took a shot, whilst Louise took a sip of her own drink.

"That better be lemonade," Ben pointed to Louise's glass.

"I'm the sensible one in this family, Ben."

"Says the Mitchell who took a ride on Keanu's disco stick."

This made Jay, Lola, and Callum burst out laughing.

"Ben!" gasped Lola.

"What? It's true!" replied Ben nodding towards Louise's bump.

"And for that reason, I'm out," finished Louise, "Oh Ben," she added, "you haven't seen Sharon have you?"

"She said something about a surprise earlier."

"What about Mel?"

"Search me."

"Ok then," said Louise, "and Callum," she added, "thanks for coming."

Callum got up from his seat to give Louise a hug.

"No worries," he replied, as Louise made her way back to Bex and Keanu.

"Now, where we we?" Ben wondered, as Callum sat back down, "Oh yeah, never have I ever...hmm...never, have I ever..."

"I think your dirty mind has finally run dry," said Jay, as he mentally cheered.

"Been arrested."

"Who in Walford hasn't?" Lola joked.

All four of them each took a shot, although Ben, Jay, and Lola were a bit surpised when Callum joined them.

"When?" asked Lola.

"Once for a stolen van, remember?" Callum answered, glancing to Ben, who put his hands up in defence, "and when Stuart got shot," he muttered.

"You shot your own brother?!" Ben asked.

"Oh God Know! He shot himself."

"Why?"

"Long story. Although I did shoot Mick."

Ben was taken aback by Callum's comment.

"What? When?"

"New Year's Day last year."

"Hang on. Was this anything to do with that Aidan bloke?"

"How do you know?"

"I was still here in Walford at the time. Imagine how different things would've been if I stuck around a little bit longer."

"Well I think Whitney would've been a lot less angry being kissed by 'another' gay guy," Lola added.

"Another?" asked Callum, "Who?"

"Johnny Carter."

"Lee's brother?"

"Yeah."

"Okay can we get to the game?" interupted Jay.

"Sorry bruv," Ben answered, gestering to his now empty shot glasses, "I'm all dried up."

"Well now that the game's over and done with like that," said Jay, with a finger snap, "where do we go from here?"

"How about me and Babe here," Ben put his hand on Callum's shoulder, "pop over to his for a little while and have a game of," he then whispered into Callum's ear, "naked bed wrestling."

Callum couldn't help but blush at Ben's comment.

"I'm guessing I don't wanna know what you whispered, do I?" Jay asked.

"How about I show you instead?" suggested Ben, as he pulled the collar of his shirt to reveal a love bite on his right shoulder.

"Ben!" exclaimed Jay, "I said I didn't wanna know!"

"Too late," Ben smirked, "if there's one thing I've learnt today, is that our baby gay here," Ben gave Callum a rub on the shoulder, "is a complete and utter dark horse."

All Callum could do was look away from Ben, and cover the side of his face, so that he couldn't see him blush even more and suppress a smile.

"Will this madness ever end?" Lola laugh.

"Hello, hello everyone," Billy called out over the microphone, "can I just get your attention for a minute please? Melanie just wants to say a few words, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification, Sharon's surprise was picking up Phil from the airport/stopping Mel from spilling her and Keanu's secret, which of course led to Mel's death.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this, and feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
